Other Elements
by Blood Thirsty Me
Summary: In the Chinese mythology, the four basic elemental powers were not the only ones in existence.  Lightning has been revealed, but has remained untrained for ten years. Not only that, but a spawn of evil has awoken and he wants to explore the world.
1. Another Shen Gong Wu

**Other Elements.**

**Summary**: In the Chinese mythology, the four basic elemental powers were not the only ones in existence. Lightning has been revealed, but has remained untrained for ten years.

However, "Other Elements" can also be taken in a non-literal context...

A spawn of evil has awoken and he wants to explore the world after another one-hundred years of unwilling sleep.

**Author's Note:** This story will contain KimikoXClay, RaimundoXOC, and ChaseXOC. The rating may change too, depending on how discriptive I make it. One OC belongs to me and the other to my friend, Shayla. Also, this entire story is heavily based off of a roleplay said friend and I are doing; so it may seem a bit silly and OOC sometimes. But we do our best to keep everyone in character. I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for reading!

* * *

The Xiaolin Dragons are important members of the temple, but that does not make them the only monks living in the sacred building. Their ranks of the other monks may not be as great as that of the dragons', but that does not mean that they do not exist. One was a young girl who, like a few of the other monks, was orphaned and brought to the temple by one of the masters. She did not pity herself for not knowing her parents, for she was happy within the walls. There was no need for her to wonder who they were or why they abandoned her before she could barely form a sentence. Life as a monk made her feel like a grown woman and that was good enough for her.

Omi had spoken with this girl many times, but when the three other Xiaolin Dragons arrived, their time together became short and rare. They both knew their duties to the temple were more important than idle chit-chat, but this did not stop them from staying friends.

One day, after all the chores were done, Omi went into the kitchen and began making two small lunches. No Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself and his three companions were off doing their own activities. It was the perfect day to visit Chris. With a big grin on his face and both lunch boxes in hand, the boy made his way to the temple's library.

He found her sitting in a meditative stance in front of the circular doors, doing her duty as a scroll guardian. Instinctively, he walked up to her quietly before declaring loudly, "Good afternoon Chris!"

The girl let out a surprised squeak as her body jumped involuntarily from the sudden disturbance. "Omi! You almost scared me to death!" she placed a hand on her chest, feeling the quickness of her heart. The girl was close to eleven years old, almost three years older than Omi, and had her brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail.

"I am most sorry Chris, I didn't mean to scare you. I brought you lunch!" The short boy held out the two lunchboxes with a smile.

A familiar voice began to chuckle close by, making the short monk look around for the source. A taller boy, around thirteen years old with tanned skin, was leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed. "You two are soooo cute..." he stated in a sarcastic tone, "Why not get married already?"

"Raimundoooo...!" Omi growled at his fellow Xiaolin Dragon.

Chris bowed to the tanned boy to acknowledge his higher rank. Temple life had sheltered her from many things that were a common occurrence in the outside world, making her ignorant to Raimundo's sarcasm. "Even if I wanted to marry Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, I am prohibited from it. My duty is to the scrolls only," she gestured to the large library doors before adding, "Besides...Omi's too short for me."

Raimundo burst into laughter while Omi's jaw dropped. "I'm too short...!" His little lips began to quiver from the statement.

Feeling guilty for hurting her friend's feelings, Chris smiled nervously at him and patted his bald head. "Well, for now you are. But you may grow in a few years! You and I may even start bleeding together!"

At this, Raimundo stopped laughing and had more of a surprised look on his face, "What?"

Omi, however, had no idea what the girl was talking about and turned to his teammate. "Bleeding?"

"Uh...why don't you just go eat your lunch," It was more of an order than a suggestion as the wind dragon gave the short boy a gentle push.

"But-"

"No 'buts'! Go eat!"

Omi looked at him suspiciously before asking, "Do you know about this 'bleeding'?"

"No!" Raimundo's face was beginning to take on a red tint as he kept pushing the bald boy, "D-don't worry about it right now! Just eat your lunch!"

"But I want to be prepared for this 'bleeding'!" Omi stated, planting his feet firmly on the ground. He could be stubborn when he wanted to be and today was one of those days. It was starting to irritate Raimundo, until he got an idea.

"Why don't you ask Kimiko?" The Brazilian grinned widely, "She knows all about that!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!" Raimundo gave a thumbs up and watched as the boy ran off to find the fire dragon of their team with an excited grin on his face.

Omi found the Japanese girl in one of the courtyards, talking away on her cellphone while playing her hand-held game system. Without another thought, he ran up to her and began jumping up and down in front of her. "Kimiko! Kimiko! Kimiko!"

She rolled her eyes a bit before saying to the phone, "I'll call you back girl, the monk wants something." She hung up the cell phone before putting it down next to her.

"Kimiko! I have something to ask you!" Omi could not wipe away the excited smile on his face at the possibility of knowing about this "bleeding".

"What's up Omi?" She asked, crossing her legs a little impatiently.

The boy began to explain straight from the beginning, "Sooo...I was about to eat lunch with my friend, Chris, when Raimundo interrupted us and told us to get married. But Chris was like 'Noo! Omi's too short!'. And I was like, 'Too short!' and she was like, 'Yeah! But maybe in a few years you'll get taller and maybe we'll even start bleeding together!' But I don't understand! What does she mean by 'bleeding'?"

Kimiko paused, trying to let herself catch up with the boy's speedy explanation, but also at the fact that he was talking about a girl's period.

For a while she did not speak and it was making Omi nervous. "Raimundo told me to ask you! Should I be afraid?" The girl had a temper that flared almost as easily as her element and the little monk did not want to be caught in it because of Raimundo.

The girl did her best to keep her temper down, realizing that this was not Omi's fault. "Did he? Okay Omi," she stood up and shoved her cellphone in between her sash and robes, "I'll go talk with Rai about that. In the meantime, just go eat your lunch with your friend. I'll be back in a few minutes..." She did her best to not show her anger, but her stomps did suggest it as did her mumbling.

The monk made a pouting look after not receiving a valid answer. "Fine..." He returned to Chris and sat next to her. "Kimiko said she would return with an answer later. Shall we eat our lunch?"

* * *

Kimiko found Raimundo very quickly and stormed up to him. "Raimundo we need to talk, NOW!" She grabbed the collar of his robes when he turned around, baring her teeth at him.

"We do?" At first he had no idea why she was angry until it all came rushing back. "Ooooh...that..." He gave her a weak smile, praying she'd go easy on him.

"Yes THAT!" She practically snarled at him. "Why'd you tell him to ask ME! That's a 'girls only' issue that he doesn't need to know!"

The boy shrugged, "It was a joke...?

"...Joke...?" She blinked before the rage began to boil. "JOKE! You think bleeding for five days in a row WITH agonizing cramps and random mood swings is a JOKE!" She began shaking him like a rag doll, "PERIODS ARE NOT A JOKE!"

He was able to get out of her grip and push her away slowly, "Of course not...now make me a sandwich!" Before the girl could strangle him, Raimundo pulled out a gray and black cloak from his robes. "Shroud of Shadows!" He whipped the cloak around himself and disappeared. The girl stood still for a moment before steam came out of her ears.

"RAIMUNDO YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

* * *

"See!" Omi pointed at the hotdog that Chris had pulled from the lunchbox, "Kimiko taught me how to make it look like a squid!" One end of the hotdog had been cut into eight thin strips but were still attached to that part that had not been cut. "Isn't it cute?" The boy beamed, feeling proud of himself for manipulating food in such a way.

The girl grinned and nodded, "It is cute! Does it taste like squid too?" She took a bite out of the hotdog and her eyes widened in surprise. It was definitely not squid meat, but it was delicious. "What is this made from?"

"It comes from swine!" Omi answered.

"Swine is goooood," Chris muttered before taking another bite and another until it was gone. "That was food from one of your friend's cultures, right?" She asked curiously.

Omi swallowed his mouthful before answering, "Yes! My good friend Clay! He has a farm with beef cows, and little doggies, and good ol' swine!"

While the two were eating, Raimundo had walked in with the Shroud of Shadows still hiding him. He had heard the two talk and he could not resist the opportunity to pull another prank. Very quickly, he took off the shroud and stuffed it back in his robes before going up to the two monks. "You two better hope you don't get swine flu!"

"Swine flu?" Omi blinked in confusion.

Raimundo's voice sounded concerned, but he could not stop the occasional smile that appeared during his speech. "You haven't heard? It makes you go crazy, and you grow a pig tail, and nose! Eventually you turn into a pig! And when that happens, the food police come and squish you into that!" He pointed at the half-eaten hotdog in Omi's hand, while biting the inside of his cheeks to stop the laugh that threatened to escape at the sight of the bald kid's face. "That's right..." Raimundo continued, "you're eating...PEOPLE!"

Chris sat still for a long time before mumbling, "I ate a...person?" Her face turned green and her stomach began to churn uncomfortably. "E-excuse me please..." She stood up with a hand covering her mouth as she ran towards the closest bush outside.

While Raimundo was having his fun, Kimiko peered around the corner and pulled out a golden star with a red gem in the middle. "Star Hanabi, fire!" She whispered before a small trail of fire came out of the gem, heading towards Raimundo's backside.

The flames caught onto the fabric of his robes, catching his butt on fire. The Brazilian jumped from the sudden heat and began to yelp, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He ran around, trying to pat out the fire with his hands. "My butt's on fire!"

"Serves you right," Kimiko called out to him before approaching Omi, who was laughing at the sight. "Omi, hotdogs aren't made from people who have turned into pigs. And swine flu doesn't turn you into a pig, it just makes you really sick."

"Oh...good," The bald monk looked back at the still-on-fire Raimundo before asking, "Should I put him out?"

The black-haired girl watched the boy running around for a moment, "Hmmm...wait a little bit, this is fun to watch."

The short boy smiled, "It is most fun."

"I...OW! Heard that you jerks! Ow, ow, ow!" Raimundo hollered, still trying to extinguish the flame himself, making the two onlookers laugh at his misfortune.

"Okay, maybe now you should put him out. Master Fung might get mad," Kimiko said.

"Aww...okay," Omi pulled out a blue orb that was bigger than his hands and muttered, "Orb of Tornami..." A little hole opened in the orb and a sudden wave of water shot out of the hole, extinguishing the fire on the tan boy's butt.

"AH!" Raimundo exclaimed at the sudden cold, but relaxed immediately at the relief, "Aaaah..."

Now that the amusement was gone, the fire dragon's anger for him returned. She crossed her arms and grumbled, "Suddenly, I'm mad at him again..."

A girl groaned and Chris stumbled back to her post, still feeling woozy from the recent vomiting. Omi went to help her, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him with a sad expression on her face, "You told me hotdogs were made from swine..."

"They are!" Omi defended himself, "Raimundo was just pulling our leashes!"

"Jerking your chains, Omi..." The tan boy corrected him.

"We have chains?" Chris looked at him in bewilderment.

"No...it's just a saying," Kimiko explained.

"Oh..."

Raimundo crossed his arms and shook his head, "Geez, you two really should get married. You're perfect for each other!"

The scroll guardian placed her hand on Omi's head before raising it up to her own. "Too. Short."

A long, green dragon slithered into the scene quickly with a large scroll tucked under his arm. A larger boy, dressed as a cowboy, followed the creature to the small group. "Guys, guys!" Dojo, the dragon, called for their attention, "A new Shen Gong W—why does Raimundo have a burnt hole in his pants?"

"Woah, nelly!" Clay exclaimed, "That thing's paler than the moon!"

The tan boy groaned and blushed in embarrassment, shifting himself so no one else would see.

"He deserved it," Kimiko said with a mischievous grin. "What's the Wu this time, Dojo?"

The dragon opened the scroll and pointed to the moving pictures inside of an ink circle. "Yui's Globe! Once you shake it up, a blizzard forms around you!" In the picture, a monk held a snow globe in his hands. The monk shook it and immediately a blizzard formed around him before showing a picture of the monk's opponent shivering from the cold.

A shrug came from Kimiko, "Should be easy to find as long as it's not in an antique shop."

"Raimundo, go change your pants and then let's go!" The green dragon ordered before slithering outside to shape-shift into his larger form.

When everyone was ready, Chris bowed to them all respectfully, "Good luck on your journey, mighty dragons! And may you all be successful!" Though she wished them good fortune, she could not help but wish to be with them. Not for the sake of adventure, but to see the outside world. The temple would always be her home, but it would be nice to see other cultures once in a while.

With all four of the Xiaolin Dragons on board, Dojo flew away, leaving behind only a small gust of wind.


	2. My House!

The dragon's speed brought the four monks across the North Pacific Ocean in a matter of minutes. As they came closer to their destination, the beast emerged from the clouds to reveal a cluster of tall buildings and numerous little bodies moving on the ground. At the sight of the Golden Gate Bridge, three out of the four monks knew exactly where they were.

"Hey, doesn't Jack live in California?" Raimundo questioned.

Dojo shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure, but I'm definitely sensing a Wu around here." The people of San Francisco were too busy with their own daily activities to notice a large green dragon flying overhead; and the ones that did notice the shadow assumed it was an advertisement banner being pulled by an airplane.

At the sight of a beach with massive waves crashing onto the sandy shore, the tan boy's need for fun flickered. "Can we catch some waves after this?" He was hoping no one would object, but at the sight of the dragon's unamused glare he held up his hands in defense. "Alright, sheesh!"

Dojo flew a few miles away from the city until they were above a more suburban neighborhood. He landed on the empty road and shrunk back to carry-size before any onlookers had the chance to double-check their sanity.

"This place isn't so bad," Kimiko stated before getting excited. "If we find the globe soon, we can go see one of those parades!"

Clay seemed to shrink at the mention of a parade, "Sorry Kimiko, but I'd have to pass on that one. Those parades give me the willies."

At the mention of such a joyous event, Omi spoke up. "A parade? Oh, I like parades!"

"I don't think you'll like the one they're talking about..." Raimundo chuckled, imagining the monk's expression if he ever did attend a parade in San Francisco.

Ignoring their conversation, the dragon stuck his nose in the air before he caught the strong scent of the Shen Gong Wu. "This way!" He pointed with a claw before slithering forward. The four followed until the dragon lead them out of the cluster of houses and into a much richer part of the neighborhood. The houses were not only bigger, but were more spread out and seemed to become more extravagant than the next as the group kept walking.

A whistling noise came out of Raimundo as he stared at the mansions. "I bet whoever lives here is lovin' life!"

"Those houses are _huge_!" Omi gawked, never before seeing such large houses for just one family.

The only girl shrugged her shoulders, not too impressed by the mansions. "They're cool...but I've seen bigger."

Without hearing their conversation, Dojo slithered up a small flight of stairs to one of the large houses. He sniffed around the door and pointed at it. "It's in here."

"Great...another family heirloom probably!" Raimundo crossed his arms. "Thanks for starting a trend Clay."

"Hey now, at least we were able to get the Star Hanabi!" The large boy defended himself. "We probably don't even know who ever's livin' in this here coop!"

"Or if they'll want to give it to us," Kimiko added.

Omi smiled optimistically before going up to the door. "I am sure if we explain the situation, they will understand completely!"

A scoff came from Raimundo before he added, "Or they'll think we're loco..." The short monk ignored his comment and stood on his tiptoes to push the doorbell. All five of them heard the melodic chime from the other side of the white door. At the sound of movement from the other side, Dojo crawled up Omi's arm and took his place along the monk's shoulders.

Inside the house, they heard a feminine voice say, "Give me that!" followed by a not-so feminine, yet not-so masculine, voice order, "Don't open that door!". The order had been ignored completely as the door was opened by girl about Kimiko's age. She had dark skin, brown eyes, and short wavy black hair, which had been pulled back into two pig tails; she was wearing a uniform, suggesting she had just gotten home from school. Up against her hips and hand was what looked like a snow globe. The pedestal had intricate patterns carved into it and the inside of the globe only had water and a large amount of white flecks, which were supposed to represent snow.

The girl stared at them with an unamused look and asked, "Can I help you?"

Before anyone had time to answer with an excuse, Omi spoke up to tell the truth. "Yes! You see, what you have there in your hand could lead to WORLD DE-"

Very quickly, Raimundo covered the boy's mouth and smiled nervously. "Uh...What he meant to say was...um... Would you want to by some cookies?" His grin grew wider, hoping she would buy it, even as Dojo did a little face-to-palm action.

She raised an eyebrow and stated the obvious, "I don't see any cookies."

Though the other monks were not too happy with their teammate's plan, they played along anyway.

"That's because...you have to order them first!" Kimiko added with a grin.

"Uh...yeah!" Clay added on, "Fresh baked cookies are always better than the kind that sit in a box all day long."

For a while the girl just stared at them before placing her free hand on the door. "My parents aren't home right now, so I'm gonna have to say 'no'," she began shutting the door when Raimundo grabbed it and pointed at the snow globe.

"Oooh, cool globe-thingy!" He feigned interest.

The girl's suspicious stare turned into a look of realization. "You're the people Jack was talking about!"

"Jack?" Omi repeated, "Jack _Spicer_?"

"Yeah!" The girl opened the door and pointed behind her.

Standing awkwardly in the clean hallway was the self-proclaimed 'boy-genius'. Jack waved at them with very little enthusiasm, "Hey guys."

"What the heck are you doin' here?" Clay asked with a bit of aggression in his voice.

While Jack was refusing to explain himself, by sticking his tongue out and taunting them, Omi tried to take the globe out of the girl's hands before she could notice.

"Heeeey," She felt him tugging on the globe and brought it up to her face, along with the still-clinging monk. "What do you think you're doing?" The short boy laughed nervously as a response.

It was Clay who decided to come clean to her, "Sorry ma'am but we need that globe! Jack over 'ere's been messin' with yer head. He's an evil...er, well...he tries to be evil...but, he ain't gonna use it for good intentions."

"Sooo...why would you need my snow globe?" She asked.

"Because it could be used to destroy the world if not in the right hands!" Omi dramatically informed.

Again, the dark-skinned girl stared at him like he was crazy. "It's just a snow globe..."

"Maybe we should demonstrate for her?" Raimundo suggested, "After all, it's not like Jack can win a showdown."

"Hey I've won showdowns...! Once or...twice..." Jack stated before sounding disappointed.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and scoffed at the pale boy. "Yeah, biiig accomplishment. Even after those "wins" you still lose the Shen Gong Wu."

Jack gritted his teeth, "Oh, go to the parade! Maybe then you'll pass out from blood-loss..."

"Enough!" Omi interrupted, "We shall demonstrate." The short boy yanked the globe out of the girl's hands before going over to Jack and saying in a not-so-motivated tone, "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Do you accept?"

"I don't know...you gotta sound like you mean it first."

An aggravated mumble came from the monk before he yelled, "JACK SPICER! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! DO YOU ACCEPT!"

Jack rubbed his ear from the pain and the sudden ringing. "Ow! Fine! I accept your showdown!"

"That is what I know." Omi grumbled.

"That's what I thought..." Raimundo corrected him.

"Correct! The challenge shall be..." The bald boy looked around the room before his eye caught a tank full of fish. "First to catch a fish wins! Your Monkey Staff against my Orb of Tornami." While the other monks prepared themselves for the change a Xiaolin Showdown would bring, the dark-skinned girl just watched in confusion at what was happening.

"Fine, let's go!" Jack exclaimed. The moment both boys declared "Xiaolin Showdown" a bright light flashed before everyone's eyes. The moment it was gone, the fish tank broke and let forth a wave of water that was not possible for such a small container to hold. The water flooded the entire lower floor of the house, forcing those on the sidelines to stand on a floating table. The dark-skinned girl stared in horror at what had happened to her house; especially when her father's _very _expensive HDTV floated by.

"What the heck!" The girl gawked, "My house!"

Kimiko merely crossed her arms, "Well, we did try to tell you about it..."

"Gong Yi Tempai!" The two boys hollered simultaneously before the snow globe disappeared into the water. There were more fish than before, but they had all stayed the same size to make the challenge harder.

Thinking that being a wild animal would make the challenge easier, Jack pulled out a staff with a monkey engraved at the top. "Monkey Staff!" He hollered before most of his pale skin was covered with thick fur. Canines formed in his mouth and a tail sprouted from his pants. A strange monkey-like howl came from him before he began groping at the water for fish. The small creatures swam through his fingers easily, making him snarl in frustration.

Omi, however, giggled at the monkey-Jack's attempts of getting the fish. "Silly Jack, you cannot win!" The monk pulled a great blue orb from his sleeve and exclaimed, "Orb of Tornami, Ice!" A beam of ice shot out of the orb and froze the water around Jack's hand, which was still in the water. In a panic, Jack began to screech and punch at the ice; he even began hitting at it with the Monkey Staff, but the surface would not even crack.

Taking his time, the bald monk picked up a container of fish food from the water and began to sprinkle the flakes onto the surface. When the fish began to migrate towards the surface for the food, Omi plucked the closest one out of the water by its tail. "See Jack? I told you I would win!" The monk beamed, but frowned when the fish wiggled out of his fingers and slapped his cheek before plopping back into the water.

Another bright flash appeared before revealing that almost everything had been returned to normal. The fish tank was not broken and all floating furniture had been put back to their original places; however, there were still puddles of water all over the floor.

The three monks and girl stepped down from the table before Clay turned to her and asked, "D'you believe us now?"

the girl stared down at the puddle she was standing in before saying, "I guess I have to now...So...you're gonna help me clean my house up now, right?"

Dojo jumped down to the ground quickly before interjecting, "Nope! Sorry kid, no time." He transformed into his larger self, waiting for all of the monks to get on his back before he flew out of the house...through the roof. Bits and pieces of shingles fell into the room, missing the stunned girl and cowering Jack.

She turned to the only boy remaining with fire in her eyes. The pale boy grinned meekly at her, "Heh...sorry about...losing your globe?"

"Since you're a 'genius'," She started, "you will fix my roof! AND CLEAN MY HOUSE!"

The boy shrunk away from her, "Uh...how about I...get the hell out of here?" Two propellers emerged from his backpack and began to swirl in fast circles. He lifted off the ground and began to fly out of the house. "So long, Fulgora!" the boy hollered before disappearing into the sky.

Fulgora growled and clenched her hands into fists. "JAAACK!" It was then that the door to her house opened to reveal the girl's parents. She groaned at the scolding she knew was coming up, "Fuck my life..."


End file.
